An Awkward Encounter
by chocolatechips84
Summary: When Danny needs help to heal after a fight, he always visits Sam. See what happens in this strange yet expected turn of events. Oneshot. SERIOUS DxS FLUFF!


**The Awkward Encounter**

**Okay. MUCH more satisfied with this one over the last one! I'm writing this REALLY LATE so you all better be thankful! SERIOUS DxS FLUFF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: Are you honestly stupid enough to think I **_**own**_** these guys? Jeez, I'm not THAT genius!**

* * *

Once Danny finally got Skulker stuck in the Fenton Thermos, he was pretty beat up. Poor Danny had ectoplasmic goo running all over his body: on his face, chest, arms, stomach, and legs. Skulker had really put up a fight. Whenever he was hurt like this, he visited his best friend Sam. She knew how to patch him up.

At the point that Danny made it to Sam's mansion, he phased through her window. Sam's room looked like a maid had just been through it; the bed was made looking crisp and cool, her trinkets and treasures were piled neatly on Sam's dresser and side table, and all her furniture was dusted. It also had that slight fresh grass scent to it. Sam just loved that, and so did he.

The shower was running. He felt a bit awkward, but he needed first-aid. Sam told him that if she was in the shower when he needed her, he should knock anyway. Especially if it was as bad as this. Groaning, Danny slowly drifted over to the dark violet door, with the skulls and bats and other dark stickers on it. He mustered up his strength, and knocked. It was a quiet knock, but either way, Danny could hear the water shut off and the curtains open.

Sam took a black towel off of her towel hook, and wrapped it around her body. She opened the door a crack, just sticking her head out, to find Danny on the floor.

She gasped. He had ectoplasm oozing all over his body. It wasn't a pleasant sight. She grabbed her first-aid kit, and dragged him onto the bed. After that tiring effort, she opened her purple box with the black plus sign on the front. After shifting around the contents for a moment, she found what she was looking for. She took out a white plastic bottle of some sort. She also got a cotton ball, opened the bottle, put the cotton on the opening, and poured the alcohol onto it. She was at a bit of an awkward position, because she was trying to keep the towel up with her elbows, while she had an opened alcohol bottle in one hand and a moist cotton ball in the other. Also, she needed Danny to unzip parts of his suit so that she could get to the cuts. She knelt down on the ground, and pressed her chest against the bed so that it would hold her towel. She carefully placed the cotton ball on the soft purple quilt, and closed the bottle.

After getting a good grip of the towel in her hands, she unzipped the top part of Danny's jumpsuit. She gasped, again. She never realized just how muscular… he… was…

"Snap out of it!" Mentally punishing herself, Sam took back the cotton ball. With her free hand, she wiped up the green goo that was threatening to drown them. She stroked her hand up and down his chest and arms, and couldn't help but realize how firm he was. Oh, great. There she was, doing it again. _He's just your friend, nothing more. He will never _be _anything more. That's just the way it is._ Oh, how wrong she was.

"S-Sam…" he groaned.

"Shh, it'll all be okay. Just let me work on you a bit more…"

She loved the way he said her name. Oh, she had to stop thinking like this. He was only doing that out of pain, not out of… pleasure…

She reached back into her kit, and grabbed a self-adhesive roll of dressing. She wrapped it around Danny's shoulder, and cut off the rest of it. She pressed it firmly to make sure it stuck, and set out for the bandages. She placed different sizes on various parts of his torso. She didn't consciously tell herself this, but she knew that she wanted to postpone the evident. She didn't want to work on his legs, because that would mean taking off his entire jumpsuit. She leaned over his face (with a new cotton ball, of course). This gave Danny a clear view up her towel, but he couldn't… He was highly tempted, of course, being the hormonal teenage boy that he was, but Sam trusted him. That was something left for the perverts to do. He shuddered at the thought of some other guy looking at Sam's body.

"Danny, you okay?" She asked, while she dabbed at the new cuts.

"Fine, just a bit cold. I am a _ghost_, after all," he smirked, and she imitated his expression gratefully.

She put a few small bandages in the more vulnerable areas. She couldn't put it off any longer. His legs were getting weaker by the second, and all because she was a bit scared. She unzipped his jumpsuit. She was starting to get hot around the neck, so she pulled her blanket over him, to cover him up. This improved the circumstances, but a small part of her whined in complaint. She shrugged it off, and got yet _another_ cotton ball. As she worked on his legs, he groaned again. She felt herself tingle, just like Danny felt at the same moment. Sam was rubbing her arms all over his bare legs, and he just sat there like a puppet. Better yet, they were both practically…. _No._ He couldn't. He was only fourteen, and his sister constantly reminded him of her best friend, Victoria. Her mother was fourteen when she conceived her, and he didn't want Sam to have the same story.

When Danny was finally finished, Sam wanted to do a final check to make sure. She pulled down the blanket, and frowned over his body. It wasn't fair that he had to get all of these injuries for being the good guy; it just seemed unjust. Then again, the same part of her that whined over the blanket purred whenever she had to heal him.

She was leaning over his body again, and running her hands on his cheeks. Their bare bodies were inches away from each other when Danny wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. They both blushed so much that it was near impossible to tell who was more embarrassed. She wasn't holding onto her towel anymore; she was too caught off guard. He used his remaining strength to brush past her lips with his own. Her stomach had butterflies. He actually liked her enough to practically kiss her. She knelt into his lips, and fulfilled their passionate kiss. It seemed to grow fiercer, and she was sinking into his body. A soft moan escaped her lips. He smiled into the kiss. His hands were itching to go under her towel, but that was for another fanfiction.

* * *

**YAY! DONE! But seriously... I do know a girl (not very well) who's mother was 14 when she gave birth, and since Danny, Sam, and Tucker are the only 14 year olds I know, they're the only ones I can associate her with. Awkward, I know, but I felt it added to the story.**

**NO FLAMES, but _constructive_ criticism accepted. Thanks for taking your time out of your overly-busy lives to read THIS!**


End file.
